


friends don't kiss each other

by iamwooing (sungwoontrash)



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/iamwooing
Summary: wherein Woong acted as if he was frustrated that he didn't know how to kiss and deadass went to Woojin and asked, "Can I kiss you?" but Woojin answered, "Friends don't kiss each other," yet still found their selves kissing each other too long to be just friends.





	friends don't kiss each other

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how this went but here you go...
> 
> enjoy uwu

“Woojin, can I kiss you?” Woojin almost choked himself out with a spoonful of rice on his mouth when Woong suddenly blurted those words out. Woong tilted his head as he pouted his lips at the younger, “Donghyun says I’m a bad kisser and I won’t get a boyfriend because of it,” He said, slamming his chopsticks down to the table.

“How come he knew?!” Woojin said, looking intently at Woong, who looked at him innocently with his sparkling eyes, “Wait—what? Don’t tell me you kissed him? He kissed you? You both kissed each other? What the hell!” He blurted continuously, almost losing his breath.

“I—“ Woong scratched the back of his head softly with a sly smile, “He said he needed some practice so he asked me if he can—“

“And you fuckin’ allowed him?” Woojin grasped his hair out of frustration but Woong just sat across him, with no idea what he did wrong that made Woojin frustrated like that, “Look, hyung. I know you are too innocent for this world. But you don’t allow people to kiss you just because they asked for it, understood?”

“But Donghyun’s my friend—“

“And you don’t kiss your friend, hyung,” Woojin added. Woong seemed like he was more confused with the younger’s reminders so he just shrugged his shoulders at him, “I mean—you may kiss them on the cheeks or hands, or even on their foreheads. But not _that_ kind of kiss that Donghyun hyung was talking about.”

“But why?” Woojin almost lost his sanity when Woong whined at him like a baby. Woojin just looked at him in disbelief, “I need to practice kissing so I could get myself a boyfriend. Even Daehwi, who was younger than me, got himself a boyfriend. And they kissed each other a lot inside the bathroom,” He confessed, still on a whiny tone, “I’m so envy. I have failed my lips,” He said, touching his own lips.

“Okay—wait a minute, inside the bathroom? Really, Daehwi. I was expecting a lot from you, geez,” He said, whispering it to his self before he turned to Woong who was, still, pouting his lips and Woojin just had this urge to slam those lips. Just so he could regain his sanity from this conversation, “But friends don’t kiss each other, hyung.”

Woong turned to him with those sparkling eyes and he tilted his head. God, why does he tilt his head too much? Woojin asked himself. It’s was his kryptonite, he admitted, “So that means I can’t kiss you too, Woojinie?” Oh God, there you go. Woojin successfully lost his sanity because of this goddamn topic they have early in the morning.

“I—“ Woojin lost his words. Woong stared at him, too intently, that made him gulped, “That’s not what I mean—wait,” He said, holding up both of his arms when Woong stood up from where he was sitting, “Don’t ever try to do that—“

Woojin didn’t even continue his sentence when Woong suddenly cupped his face with his small hands and kissed Woojin abruptly. The kiss ended three seconds ago but Woojin sat on the stool as if Elsa had frozen his whole body, “I don’t know how to kiss, right?” Woong said, cutely laughing as he went back to his seat, “I figured. You were really frozen when I kissed you. That makes me a bad kisser, right?”

 _What the hell is happening?_ Woojin asked himself. His crush just kissed him out of nowhere, and for the record, Woong was really a bad kisser indeed. But Woojin pay no attention to that, because his crush kissed him, out of nowhere.

“Yeah, that was uhm—“ _Hot._ But Woojin shaked his head and cleared his throat, “I guess, that’s pretty awful. I figured why Donghyun hyung said that you won’t get yourself a boyfriend because of that—“

“Then, I want you to teach me,” Woong innocently cut his words out.

“What—“

Woong smiled widely at him, that kind of smile that reached his crescent eyes, “I want you to teach me, Woojinie,” That was the time Woojin knew he was fucked up big time. First, Woong just kissed him for practice. Second, the older wanted to learn how to kiss from him. And third, he knew this would all back fire at him in the end.

He just hoped Woong would not learn a single thing from him or else, he’s really doomed.

\--

“What are you doing?” Woong opened the door of their shared room, patting his wet hair with a piece of towel. Woong was fresh from the bathroom on a Sunday morning while Woojin was still lying on his own bed, playing his favourite mobile game.

“Just some random parking game,” He said, as he tilts the steering wheel on the screen of his phone. Woong shoved his body beside Woojin and watched the younger park his car. Woojin could feel the drop of water coming from the his hair, “Why did you take a bath this early?”

“I felt hot,” Woong just casually answered him before he put his head on Woojin’s shoulders. Woojin now could feel the coldness from his hair but he tried not to react and let the older rest his head. It was pretty normal for them, anyways, since they shared the same room, “Don’t you feel hot, Woojinie?”

Woojin bumped his car because of his sudden question. Good thing, Woojin couldn’t see Woong’s face or else he would lose his sanity early in the morning, “I don’t. It’s pretty early in the morning, so—“

Woong get up from resting his head on his shoulders and looked up to him, “Even when I’m here?” Woong asked him innocently. Woojin, indeed, was gonna lose his sanity this early, “Even when we are this close?”

“What do you mean—“ Woojin lost his grip on his phone when Woong suddenly kissed him for the second time around. Some water dropped on Woojin’s arms that made him flinched but Woong didn’t mind at all as he slowly closed his eyes and kissed the younger.

 _He definitely knew how to kiss._ Woojin said on his mind when Woong suddenly deepened the kiss between them. It was slowly, yet, intimate. And now Woojin suddenly felt hot with how Woong was pressing his body against him. Woojin finally let go of his phone and he heard how it fell on the floor but who cares, he couldn’t let go of Woong’s lips either.

The kiss was getting deeper. Woojin felt his own getting hard down there and Woong seemed like he didn’t have any plan to stop any moment. So Woong lied his back against the bed, slowly pulling Woojin above him, and the younger’s collar was loose, and it looked like it was pulled abruptly by someone. Woojin was having trouble fighting against his weight, so he put both of his arms between the older’s head to support himself. Woong, on the other hand, wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck to pull him closer.

They stayed like that for a while until Woojin felt his arms getting tired for supporting his body and Woong felt like he was running out of breath so he pulled out from the kiss. Woojin stayed like that for a while Woong looked at him with his sparkling eyes, “I guess I’m not a bad kisser at all. Donghyun is the bad kisser here,” He said, giggling, and Woojin smelled the mint from his mouth.

Woojin suddenly got up from the bed and stood up beside his own bed as he picked up his phone on the floor, “I’m just gonna—“ He said, tripping himself on one of his toy cars, “I’ll just brush my teeth,” He said moving fast to go out of their shared room.

“What’s the use? I already kissed you with your morning breath,” Woong pointed out that made Woojin flew all the way out of their room.

\--

Woojin didn’t have any classes that day so he was comfortably lying on the sofa inside their living room. His dorm mates would probably know what he was watching every time he didn’t have his classes, and that was Iron Man. Everybody knew his love for Iron Man, even Woong.

Speaking of the devil, Woong popped out from their main door with Youngmin, who just finished his classes for the day. Youngmin, as the usual smart kid he is, he shut himself inside their room. He’s probably studying, or perhaps, he’s probably glued on their other dorm mate, Donghyun. What they were doing inside would still remain a mystery to all of them.

“Oh, you’re watching Iron Man again?” Woong said in delight as he put his shoes on their shoe rack. Woong was pretty used to Woojin watching his Iron Man almost every day and he was not even complaining about it. He walked towards the younger, who was occupying the whole space on their sofa, “Move,” He said.

Woojin looked up to him and slowly moved to give some space for Woong to sit on. The older was sitting on the other side of the sofa, with Woojin’s head beside him, “Move,” He said, again, leaving the younger irritated.

“Isn’t that enough space for you?” Woojin snickered out, moving himself furthermore to give Woong a lot of space to comfortably sit on. The younger was too focused on his movie so he payed him no attention after that.

“I mean, here,” Woong said, slapping his own thighs. Woojin glanced at him, pointing out his thighs, where he wanted Woojin to move, “Use my thighs as your pillow,” He said. Being a good younger friend, Woojin followed him and moved his head towards the older’s thigh, “Tell me if you’re uncomfortable,” He said.

Woojin just nodded at the older and put his eyes towards their television. It was pretty uncomfortable, since Woong’s thighs were hard and toned, and it made the side of his neck ache but he had no choice but let it be.

After a few minutes, they stayed like that for a while. Woong was brushing Woojin’s hair with his fingers as he also watched the movie that he had seen for the 20th time. Woojin was so close to falling asleep but the side of his neck was really aching so he had no choice but to rest it for a second by lying his head flat against the older’s thigh.

Woong was surprised by the sudden movement and saw how Woojin was already facing towards him, “My neck hurts,” The younger said. Woong just giggled and massaged the side neck of the younger as he continued to watch the movie.

“Maaa!!! Maaa!!!” Woong shouted with a soft tone as he watched Iron Man fought with the villains and pouted afterwards. Woojin laughed at him, seeing the older reacted innocently at the scene, though he had already saw it before, “I give up,” Woong said, removing his sight from the television screen.

Now, Woong was staring at Woojin as he brushed his hair with his fingers again. Woojin clearly knew what was gonna happen next and he was definitely right. Woong stopped his fingers from running on the younger’s hair, instead, it rested there for a while as he slowly moved his face towards the younger. Even with their faces not aligned, both of them still find each other’s lips and kissed each other as if it was the first time.

Due to their position, Woong’s legs were shivering, as he was trying to make it higher so he could kiss Woojin comfortably. The tension was getting higher. Woojin found his hands behind the older’s neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss while his other hand was held by Woong, gripping it harder and harder, almost planting his nails on it.

“Ack, my neck!!!” Woong said, pulling out from the kiss. He thought he would be able to held the position long enough but his neck ached real bad, making Woojin laughed his heart out, “God, this position hurts,” Woong complained, pouting out his lips.

Woojin just laugh at him and sat down properly on the sofa, leaving a space between them, “Come here,” He said, slapping the sofa. Woong slowly moved towards at him and Woojin opened his left arm and rested it on the top of the sofa. The older immediately shoved himself towards the younger and rest his neck on Woojin’s shoulder, “Much better?”

“Much better,” Woong said, giggling. 

\--

Woojin was really hungry after a long day at the university. And by means of hungry, his body needed a lot of food to gain energy after losing it during the day. He sat on one of the chairs and put a mouthful of rice inside his mouth.

Woong came right after, tired and sulky, after taking up all of his exams that day. As usual, Woong pouted at the younger as he rested his body towards the chair across Woojin. Woong put his palms on his chin and watched the younger shove everything inside his mouth, “Anything left?” He asked.

Woojin shook his head at the older while munching the kimchi and rice. Woong sighed and pouted his lips, looking like he was really hungry, indeed. Woojin pay him no attention and continued to eat his bowl of rice, “Give me a bite, Woojinie,” Woong said, at the same time that Woojin was shoving the last spoonful inside his mouth. Woong cried loudly while Woojin continued to munch the last bite.

Woong stood and walked towards Woojin to see if the bowl was really empty. Woojin just laughed when Woong stomped his foot cutely beside him, “I’m hungry, Woojinie. What will you do?” Woong angrily pointed at him.

Woong just crossed his arms at him when the younger laughed. Woojin patted his own thighs, “Come here,” He softly said. Woong was still mad but he still went to sit on the younger’s lap, “What do you want to eat then? I’ll cook it for you,” He said, curiously.

The older just stared at him for a little while before he kissed him all of a sudden. Not that Woojin was surprised, he knew the habit of Woong kissing him suddenly ever since. Of course, being Woojin, he always responded to the older’s kiss every now and then. Just like that, they were kissing each other too intently again.

The position was too uncomfortable for Woong so without breaking the kiss, he moved himself on a much better position. And now he’s sitting on Woojin’s lap while facing the younger. Woojin wrapped his arms against the tiny waist of the younger to pull him closer and Woong wrapped his arms on the back of Woojin’s head, slightly grabbing the younger’s hair.

Daehwi came out from his room to get himself a glass of water when he was welcomed by his two dorm mates, “God, are they that hungry? Look at how they are almost eating each other,” He said to himself before he returned inside his room.

The two were still occupied in their own world and didn’t even notice that Daehwi saw them like that. The kiss went deeper, Woong started to feel Woojin’s own against his. Woong grabbed Woojin’s hair while Woojin ran his fingers on the older’s back when Woong suddenly bit his lower lip, “Ack!” He exclaimed.

“Told you to give me a bite, but you didn’t. That’s what you get,” Woong stuck his tongue out and stood up from sitting on his lap, “Be right back. Gonna boil some ramen for my hungry tummy,” The older said, leaving him alone in their dining table.

\--

Woojin was frustrated. Perhaps, frustrated was an understatement. He was fuming mad now, looking at Woong, flirting with Donghyun inside their living room. Donghyun’s arms were resting around Woong’s tiny shoulders, while he kept on whispering on Woong’s ear.

 _Now that he knew how to kiss, he went back flirting with Donghyun hyung._ Woojin cursed inside his head as he watched them flirting in front of him. Youngmin went out of his room, making Donghyun stood up from his seat and slowly intertwined their fingers, “Let’s go?” Donghyun said cheerfully before they all went out for dinner.

 _Wow, hitting two birds with one stone?_ Woojin complained on his mind when he both glanced at Woong and Donghyun. He’s two dorm mates were obviously flirting with two people. He couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at them.

Woong glanced at him and noticed that he wasn’t eating properly. He touched the younger’s knee to catch his attention, which it clearly did, “Why aren’t you eating? It’s your favourite restaurant, Woojinie,” He said, smiling but Woojin just glared at him and focused on poking the potato on his plate.

“I lost my appetite,” He answered, removing his sight from the older. Woong was clearly confused why the younger was acting that way.

He put up a wrap and moved it towards the younger’s mouth. Woojin only looked at him and raised his eyebrows, “Here, let me give you a bite,” He said, jokingly, that made Woojin froze on his position and remembered how Woong made his lower lips bled becaus eo his bite, “C’mon, don’t be jealous. You are the only one who gets my bite,” He said, giggling.

Woojin had no choice but to eat the wrapped the Woong shove inside his mouth to shut him up, “I’m still mad at you, okay?” He cleared out after munching the wrap that Woong gave him, “One day, you are kissing me intently and on the other day, you are flirting with Donghyun, who’s obviously Youngmin’s boyfriend. Are you just using me or something?” He blurted.

“Can I kiss you?” Woong blurted out suddenly and Woojin just gave him a disbelieving look, “I know we’re in public,” He said, roaming his eyes around the restaurant, “But can I kiss you, Woojinie?” He asked the younger one more time.

“No,” Woojin answered, crossing his arms at the older. Woojin just shook his head while Woong whined beside him, pulling the sleeves of his oversized white shirt, “Friends don’t kiss each other, hyung,” He said, firmly.

“Be my boyfriend, then,” Woong said, instantly making Woojin glanced towards him, “Be my boyfriend, for Pete’s sake, so I could kiss you every time I want!” Woong whined at him and the couple sitting across them shook their head while laughing.

Woojin couldn’t grasp the idea after seconds of shifting his gaze towards Woong and the other couple with them, “Friends don’t kiss each other, right?” Woong asked him one more time which he found himself nodding enthusiastically, “And we’re boyfriends now, right?” Woong asked him again and Woojin had a hard time finding the right words but he couldn’t so he found himself nodding. Not that he’s against the idea, though.

Woong then smiled widely at him. The same smile he fell in love with, the smile that reached his eyes and made it into a crescent shape, the smile that made him want to kiss the older every single time. Woojin just stared at him for a little while and Woong let out a soft giggle. He tilted his head, like he knew how it was the younger’s weakness and smiled at the him, “Can I kiss you now, Woojinie?”

“But we’re in a public place—“

“Oops, I forgot,” Woong cut him off and giggled out loud, covering his mouth with his tiny palms, “I forgot that you are a goddamn good kisser. But guess, I’ll just save it for tonight, Woojinie,” Woong winked at him before he returned on cooking the meat on the griller as if he didn’t flirt with him a while ago.

 _Friends don’t kiss each other. But maybe now, they do._

**Author's Note:**

> you can message me here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ongsungwoong) or drop your comment here [Curious Cat](http://curiouscat.me/weewoo_)


End file.
